Fighting With My Enemy
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: This story is a rewrite of the scene where China White breaks into Laurel's home in season 1. But this time she recognizes Oliver, and then gets captured by the police. What is she gonna tell the cops? Read to find out.


**This chapter contains chinese language, but I had to use google translate so I'm not sure it's correct. Either way this is an idea I got rewatching season 1 and 2 of Arrow. China White is an awesome character and I wish there was more.**

Laurel was looking over her notes for the Nocenti case on her laptop as she finished off a TV dinner when a knock at her door startled her. She paused, wondering who it could be. Cautiously, still remembering her father's warning, she approached the door and looked out the peephole. She opened the door a moment later to see Oliver standing there, with brown paper bag in his hand.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. "Are you okay? There are two cop cars outside."

"How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?" she asked sarcastically. "What are you doing here, Ollie?" she demanded.

"My sister took," he paused, rethinking his words. "She pointed out to me that I have been distant since I got back and that It would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in."

"So, you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away." Laurel pointed out. She was still a bit mad at him for cheating.

"I did that to protect you." Oliver reasoned, and then continued. "And then I saw you yesterday, and I realized that I hurt you." Laurel glowered at him, but finally stood aside and allowed him to come in. "Thank you." He said sincerely while walking in. He looked around the apartment. "Wow. This place hasn't changed in five years."He was a bit surprised.

"I haven't really had time to redecorate." Laurel said as she walked past him to the living room.

"I'm a jerk." He announced, shocking Laurel. "Before the island, I was a jerk, and now I'm just a… a damaged jerk." He finished sadly. Laurel turned around and looked at him, she felt like he wasn't lying so she decided to give him a chance.

"What's in the bag?" she asked curiously.

Oliver smiled, reaching into the bag. "I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing that I thought about every day." He continued smiling, and he chuckled slightly at the memory. "I actually dreamed about it, and I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with you." He pulled out a container of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Eat ice cream." He finnished, and Laurel smiled.

A short time later, Laurel was eating her ice cream out of a bowl, while Oliver just dug into the carton with his spoon. "This is as good as I remember." He said, smiling. After a moment, he spoke again. "My mother wants me to join the company." Laurel looked at him with a look saying; really?, "Yeah. Take my rightful place." He looked down at the ice cream.

"I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe." Laurel remarked. Not to offend him but it was true.

Oliver smiled a bit. "You know, after five years, I have plans. I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm, I don't know… attending board meetings and stockholder briefings." Laurel looked at him.

"Oliver?" she said. When he looked at her she continued, "You're an adult. You can say no."

"Oh, I tried." He said. "Didn't take."

"Well, then don't tell her. Show her." She reasoned. "Be the person that you want her to see you as." Oliver was happy to hear that.

"Why do I have a feeling this'll come back to bit me?" Laurel asked.

"Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents."

"I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval." He said remembering how much Lance hated him.

"He blames himself more than he blames you." She said suddenly, leaning back into the couch. "He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you." She was a bit sad.

"I'd tried telling my dad that but he won't listen." Laurel admitted.

Oliver looked at her sadly. "I am sorry." He said again.

"You apologized already." Laurel replied. She knew that nothing would change from apologizing every time they talk.

"And it'll never be enough." He felt guilty.

They sat in silence, but then Oliver heard a noise. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Laurel asked, confused. Oliver grabbed the knife he had used to open the ice cream carton; it was dull, but it would work in a pinch.

"There's someone on the fire escape." Slowly he climbed to his feet, listening to the sounds. He heard more noises, so he grabbed Laurel's hand, pulling her up on her feet.

"Hey, come on." He knew they had to get out.

"What?" she asked in confusion, even as he pulled her towards the door. They were halfway there when it crashed open, a large Asian man in the doorway.

Oliver turned and pulled Laurel farther into the apartment, ducking a rain of bullets as they made their way towards her bedroom. He pulled her back when another figure came crashing in through her window from the fire escape. They kept low as they searched for a way out, even as Oliver looked for an opening to attack without revealing too much. He came up short as China White stalked into the room, twin knives held at the ready.

She saw Oliver and remembered him from Hong Kong. She wasn't too happy to see him. "我要杀了她然后你!"(I will kill her and then you). Oliver turned to face her.

He wasn't happy that she threatened Laurel. "你不敢碰她" (don't you dare touch her)

Laurel was surprised as hell when she heard him speak chinese. Ollie speaking chinese? When and where did he learn it? Wasn't he alone on the island?

China White was ready to attack when they heard gunfire. This time from Diggle as he stormed into the room. The first gunman went down quickly, and then the second. But China White was too fast; she disarmed Dig in a couple seconds. He in return relieved her of one of her knives, and parried several thrusts with his hands, his special forces training visible. But China White was again too fast and too skilled; she took him down and prepared to stab him. As she brought her knife up for a killing blow, Oliver flipped the dinner knife in his hand and threw it hard, knocking the blade out of her hand. She looked up in surprise and anger, and then decided that she should leave. But wasn't quick enough, as Oliver ran up and punched her out, for the police to arrest her.

Laurel ran into Oliver's arms, crying in terror even as Dig got to his feet, grabbing his gun on the way up. He looked to his client.

"Are you hurt? Are you hurt, Mr. Queen?!" he yelled.

"No! No." Oliver replied, stunned himself by what had happened while shaking his head.

"This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard!" Dig remarked as he moved to check the rest of the apartment, even as Oliver checked over Laurel. Dig then checked if the assassin had a pulse.

A short time later, cops were removing the dead men from Laurel's apartment as Quentin Lance ran in. He looked around for a moment, out of breath, before he spotted his daughter. He ran to her and pulled her into a hug. He noticed the woman and asked one of the cops to handcuff her, and bring her in for interrogation.

"Daddy!" she said, still frightened that Laurel was hurt.

"Oh, thank God." Quentin said, relieved. "Thank God. Are you all right?"

"I'm okay." She assured him, then asked the question she really didn't want the answer to. "Those cops that you put on me…" she trailed off.

"They…" he started, hesitantly, and was saved when Diggle spoke up for him.

"I went outside to ask for a light, and they were both dead in the squad car." He said sadly.

Laurel closed her eyes, feeling guilty. Those officers were killed because she had put herself in the crosshairs of the Triad.

Quentin looked at the bodyguard in gratitude. "Mr. Diggle, thank you." He said. "Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want."

"I was just doing my job, sir." Dig assured him. Quentin shook his head.

"No, your job is protecting him." He looked at Oliver. He stalked up close to the man. "It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die." He snarled. "You stay away from Laurel, or I swear the next time you disappear, it will be permanent."

"Dad!" Laurel exclaimed.

"No, Laurel..." the Detective started, but was cut off by Oliver.

"It's okay." Oliver said. "I understand."

"Yeah." Quentin said, moving back to his daughter.

The police dragged China White away.

When they arrived to the interrogation room in the police station she was already awake. Detective Lance came in.

"So miss White or do you prefer Na Wei? Why were you there and who do you work with?"

She smirked, she kept quiet.

"I see you don't like talking." He slammed the stack of papers on the table hoping it would scare her. But instead she kept smiling.

"The only person that can get information out of me is Oliver Queen, but I will kill him before that for what he did two years ago in Hong Kong."

Lance was a bit surprised that she knew who he was, and was also thinking how crazy she was for thinking that Oliver had any skills.

"So you know the Queen punk?"

"Yes, and I will kill him."

Lance was starting to get interested. "For doing what?"

"Ruining the Hong Kong mission." She knew that if she told them about Oliver they would focus on him, and she would have time to escape.

"The punk was on an island."

She chuckled. "Not always. He was in China working for someone as an assassin and spy."

Meanwhile Oliver knew he had to get to the police station to make sure that China White wouldn't tell them about Hong Kong.

He called Waller to provide a cover for him in case something happens.

He arrived at the police station and ran into the interrogation room.

"好久不见我的朋友"(long time no see my friend) She smirked.

"我不是你的朋友"(I'm not your friend) He looked at her with deadly eyes.

"You speak in chinese?" Lance was shocked.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. What did she tell you detective?"

Lance looked at him. "She told me about Hong Kong. But maybe you would like to explain it to me?"

"I can't. It's confidential."

Lance smirked. "Do you even know what that means?"

At that moment Waller came in.

"Yes detective, it's confidential. And I will be taking Chien Na Wei and agent Queen with me."

"Oh really and who are you?" Amanda turned to face him.

"I'm the head of Argus and mr. Queen is one of my agents."

Lance wasn't believing this lady. The Queen punk? No. That was impossible. "And what exactly do you need these 2 for?"

She smiled. "Well China White is a wanted assassin. And agent Queen needs to finish his mission from Hong Kong." She turned to Oliver.

"I don't work for you Amanda."

"Yes you do mister Queen. You will be working for Argus until I say so."

Oliver let out a breath. "What do you want me to do with her?"

Waller's smile faded. "I want you to interrogate her and then execute her. You are one of the most valuable agents."

Oliver looked at the ground. While Lance spoke up.

"I already tried to interrogate her. It doesn't work."

Oliver turned to face him. "Detective. She wants me to torture her."

Suddenly they heard China White chuckle. "I told you detective. Only Oliver Queen has the right set of skills to get information. But not this time."

With that the fire alarms went on and smoke filled the room. When they checked to see if she was still there she was already gone.

Moira and Thea ran up to them inside the police station. And Moira demanded."What the hell is happening here?!"

Oliver turned to her. "I can't tell you mom. It's confidential."

Suddenly Waller came closer. "And mister Queen will accompany me to the Argus base of operations. This is mandatory." She then walked away.

"What does she mean?" Thea asked. She didn't want to loose her brother again.

Oliver let out a breath. "It means I work for her and I need to do whatever she wants me to do."

"Oliver could you at least explain what is happening?!" asked his mom.

"Mom, it's ok. I'm pretty sure I won't get killed." He told her reassuringly.

Moira let out a breath. Her son was leaving to god knows where without any explanations after being attacked.

With that Oliver turned and left the room. He didn't know Waller's plan, but he knew it would be one hell of an adventure.

 **Not one of the best stories I've written, but I needed to get it out of my head.**


End file.
